Pergaminos en las sombras
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: Coautoria con Clyriah. Severus Snape sobrevive a la guerra. En la nueva vida a que debe adaptarse, recuerda uno de sus mayores secretos: su amor por Asteria Lessin. Se unen por cartas donde recuerdan que amor, hoy ella en Inverness, éll en Cokeworth y Hogwarts. Ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse. Hoy se unen en el amor latente, por pergaminos en las sombras.
1. Nocturno y Hechicera

Cokeworth, mayo 15, 1999

Hechicera:

te recuerdo.

Y en esas palabras se contiene mi vida.

Te recuerdo, hoy, en las calles de neblina de mi ciudad, como te recordé al emerger de la oscuridad, en el dolor… Yo no creí que viviría, y menos que de hacerlo, en la primera luz del vivir aparecieras. Pero así fue.

A la par de mi sorpresa, de mi desilusión por haber despertado, a la par de haber sentido que se me arrebató lo más secretamente anhelado -terminar con todo, no volver-, junto a mi desconcierto por abrir los ojos, en desengaño, en condena, más fuerte que yo y cabalgando en el viento, llegó a mí tu imagen, brotando de ese pozo que algunos creyeron tenebroso y amargo y sin final, empezando, sí, empezando por mí…

Tienen razón. Yo volví a la luz y no lo agradecí. Volví a mi oscuridad bajo el sol.

Bajo la luz me sentí decepcionado. Me sentí traicionado.

Yo no debía estar aquí. Yo no quería estar aquí. Por eso no me defendí como pude hacerlo, ni lo intenté como puede pensarse que debía hacerlo, al darme cuenta que mi misión estaba concluida. Y pasé de San Mungo hasta mi ciudad, donde desperté con un sentimiento de pesar, de horror.

Cuando supe quiénes me habían salvado, los detesté. Estúpidos muchachos entrometidos. ¿Qué sabían ellos, qué saben ellos de nada, que supo nadie de nada todo este tiempo? No quise verlos, a ninguno de los tres. Eché de casa a los médicos con sus pócimas, a las enfermeras destinadas a cuidarme y les cerré las puertas a gritos, sumido en las tinieblas de mi amargura, retorciéndome de dolor en el lecho.

Despierto en mi habitación, la neblina cubría el cielo así como oscurecía mis emociones. Yo no entendía qué hacía aquí. Pensé que de poder elegir elegiría no abrir los ojos.

He ido acomodándome de nuevo, pero he de confesar que me sorprende el silencio del mundo. Me sorprende que la gritería haya concluido. Me asombra no sentir la mordedura en el antebrazo. Y en ese silencio casi doloroso de la paz, al recordar lo que significaste para mí, no sé si exististe o te soñé. Y te escribo con la certeza de que no existes, y de que esta carta se perderá en el viento.

¿Podría ser diferente? ¿Esta carta llegará a alguna puerta? ¿Llegará a tu puerta? No lo sé. Sé que te soñé, yo, Severus Snape, el que no creía en los sueños. Yo, Severus Snape, el que no creía en la esperanza y que acaso no creía en la magia. Yo, Severus Snape, con nostalgia de la muerte. Quien estaba seguro que lo único cierto era el presente, las negras artes y posiblemente la justicia, ganada al cabo de sufrimientos sin cuento.

Mas nadie puede saber cuándo ocurrirá el cambio de la marea en los asuntos de la magia. Así como la magia tiene flujos y contraflujos, un ritmo secreto que solamente intuimos, en el maremágnum de mis emociones contradictorias, de rebeldías y sinsabores, de las tardes confusas en el sillón de casa, sin atender las invitaciones del castillo para festejar un año del triunfo, uno del que no quiero saber nada, tu imagen se hizo más clara y con ella el sentir de un llamado.

Recobrando las energías, al volver a las calles de Cokeworth -sintiéndome un extraño en el lugar que me vio nacer-, apareciste más. Y no es fácil. No sé si quiero que me respondas o que termines de olvidarme.

Camino por Cokeworth, herida de neblina. Herida de abandono. Camino largas horas en su monotonía. Veo mi reflejo en sus ventanas. Soy un fantasma de lluvia vestido de negro, en la tarde gris. Mis cabellos apelmazados por la llovizna son una marea oscura, enmarcando mi mirada sin emoción, grave, de cruel destino. Me veo en el asombro sintiendo que debieron dejar que los gritos llenaran la casa, y dejar que mi historia se disolviera con mis lágrimas en el agua del Pensadero.

El soplo del aire que trae a mí esos pensamientos, también trae tu rostro entretejiéndolo en el viento. Tus cabellos se forman en cascada y entonces sé que los he tocado, y que si te soñé por las noches fue porque también te soñé con los ojos abiertos. Cuando me hablaste y compartiste tu corazón. Sí, fuiste una presencia añorada, deseada, causa de dicha y de dolor. De alegría, aunque fuera un imposible.

¿Tengo razón, derecho de recordarte?

¿Es que acaso así como mi herida, las heridas que te causé y que te llevaste al alejarte, sanaron? ¿El dolor que sentí por ti, se borró? ¿O todavía duele, como mis cicatrices, cuando llueve?

En las ruinas dejadas por la guerra, miro mis manos. ¿Estoy aquí? Sí, aquí estoy. Miro a lo lejos, al horizonte de horas y de distancia. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás, Hechicera? ¿Dónde estás con tus hechizos de mil voces?

¡Asteria Lessin…! Tu nombre llega a mí así como tus ojos llegaron a mí y me leyeron como yo no lo habría creído. Con tus ojos que desentrañaban libros antiguos, a la luz de esas velas cálidas como tu voz, y como tu mano ágil en la pluma de vivo color donde tejías poemas llenos de sentimiento y de pasión, que me conmovieron como nunca nadie lo había hecho. ¿Todavía los escribes? ¿O también fueron un sueño sus paisajes? Te pienso cuando te vi entre las torres del castillo en sus tardes grises y en sus noches frías, y nos sentíamos unidos por un fuego mayor que el de cualquier magia. Un sentimiento que increíblemente, cuando todo se desmoronaba alrededor de nosotros, era fuerza y esplendor.

¡Asteria Lessin…! ¡La hechicera poetisa! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Fuiste verdad, o eres un sueño?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inverness, julio 14, 1999

Severus…

No podría empezar esta carta con una mentira.

Espero que aún recuerdes que mi nombre y la palabra mentira, nunca podrían ir juntos. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, por más adversos que se presenten los tiempos. Tenemos una esencia sagrada y secreta que nos define, y que ninguna oscuridad puede profanar.

Llevo dos meses interminables releyendo las líneas de tu pergamino, perdiéndome una y otra vez en tu caligrafía ordenada…

Si supieras por cuántos estados de ánimo pasé antes de decidir que sí debía responderte…

Confieso que mi primera reacción ante tu carta fue de sorpresa, esa clase de asombro que se experimenta cuando ya se da por sentado que todas las puertas están cerradas, y el alma entonces se resigna a la pérdida y al vacío, cuando se deja de esperar por un imposible.

Yo no te esperaba, _"Nocturno"…_

Si hasta me cuesta volver a mencionarte con ese nombre que te regalé una vez, y que aprobaste con una media sonrisa de esas que no se borran con los años ni con los sentimientos heridos.

Después de la sorpresa me sobrevino la emoción, el llanto.

Porque me había resignado a aceptar que no pudieras brindarte entero, que no me hicieras parte importante de tu historia; yo había comprendido que no podías. Lo había logrado, y dentro de mi propia oscuridad, ese había sido un triunfo.

Y hoy vives, vives después de la batalla, como respuesta tangible a todos mis deseos de que nada malo te ocurriera, que no te alcanzara la muerte.

Yo te quería vivo, aunque nunca me buscaras, aunque ni siquiera me concedieras un sitio en tus memorias.

Es un duro aprendizaje el de la empatía, cuesta salir del egoísmo, de las propias ansias, del propio corazón, de los sueños forjados, y comprender por fin, que no siempre se puede tener lo que se adora, y que ni siquiera los recuerdos alcanzan para hacer menos intenso el dolor de la distancia inevitable.

Y cuando me había acostumbrado a negociar un acuerdo de paz con la angustia, cuando creía que tenía que dejarte ir, aparecieron tus palabras, tu letra preciosa y prolija, imposible de olvidar, y con ella el duelo, otra vez el duelo recurrente entre la razón y el abismo. De nuevo las emociones, la sensibilidad, el atisbo de esperanza…

Las imágenes de la biblioteca en penumbras, esas noches serenas cuando elegías mi compañía, mi conversación, cuando te encargabas de que me diera cuenta que no me tratabas como a los demás.

Conmigo fluías de otro modo, así como yo fluía de otro modo, y te mostraba el rostro que nadie conoce.

Me atrevería a decir que mientras estuvimos juntos, en esa especie de tiempo sin tiempo hasta que regresó Madame Pince después de su enfermedad y convalecencia, digamos hasta que regresó trayendo la realidad incuestionable, fuimos nosotros mismos, sin máscaras.

Fuimos _Hechicera_ , y _Nocturno._

Por voluntad propia nos despojamos de nombres y apellidos, y nos hicimos bien.

Nos hicimos bien, ahora lo sé, estoy segura, y te juro que me cuesta horrores separar luces de sombras, y referirme a las memorias claras. Potenciar los días de luz.

Creo, humildemente, que si te queda algo de aquella luz todavía, no deberías permitir que se apague.

Y no pienses que te lo digo con la misma desesperación de los momentos que se fueron, cuando sentía que te estabas alejando, y me hacía pedazos darme cuenta…

Dije que no escribiría mentiras, ni frases complacientes, ni tampoco reproches que a esta altura carecerían de sentido.

Lo que pasó, pasó, y ya se convirtió en experiencia.

Hoy siento que te estoy hablando a través de mis letras como si en verdad pudieras oírme.

Siempre me oías, aunque yo no te llamara, y esa magia inspiraba los poemas que me encantaba dejarte entre los pergaminos de tus alumnos, o escondidos en algún libro.

 _"Pequeñas huellas",_ te decía…

 _"Detalles",_ decías tú con esa voz letal, mirándome con ojos intensos, peligrosos, y me hacías sentir que de alguna manera yo contribuía a alejar aquello que te lastimaba.

Pero no pudimos, también es verdad, y cuando nos distanciamos, se distanció también mi inspiración.

No quería condenarme a escribir poemas tristes, si ya con mi propia vida tenía suficiente.

Me dediqué al ensayo del olvido, y digo ensayo, porque olvidar es una utopía cuando no existe una fuerza más poderosa que el sentimiento que se deja atrás.

No te miento, no hubo nada tan importante que me permitiera desvanecerte.

Y ya ves, me encuentro aquí, trabajando en este intento de respuesta, y tampoco sé si hago bien o mal, o si con estas palabras declaro una nueva apertura de heridas que ya se habían vuelto cicatrices.

Siempre fuiste como un libro único, un libro de hechizos prácticamente indescifrables, pero justamente por eso, más valorado.

El libro más importante que pude acariciar.

Con un dilema a resolver, un conflicto fuerte que me retaba a ir por más.

Siempre serás más, _Nocturno…_

Más que cualquier otra ilusión, o espejismo.

Más que cualquier zona de comodidad superficial, elegida solo para mitigar viejas penas.

Sabes…

El verano manso en Inverness me recuerda a la vida todo el tiempo, casi te diría que me obliga a respirar aire puro, y desafía a mi dualidad de encierro, de letras agridulces.

Me reconforta saber que entiendes de dualidades, y que no necesito explicarte que tengo miedo, pero que tu carta me transmite una gran motivación.

Me atrae lo que pueda venir de ti, aún con un riesgo que aunque suene a herejía, prefiero correr.

Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, sí estoy aquí.

Ya me dirás más, o no, o tal vez solo te alcance con saber que todavía me importas, y que aún a la distancia puedes contar con el refugio cálido de mis palabras.

¿Volverás a escribirme?

¿Será que la vida te está instruyendo en el arte sutil de expresar lo que por tanto tiempo te guardaste?

¿Será que cambió la historia y que hay nuevos roles para los dos?

Si tienes esa certeza, sigue el impulso, háblame, que yo espero…


	2. Perfume de palabras

_Cokeworth, julio 24, 1999._

Hechicera,

Abrir tu mensaje liberó un perfume sobre mí... El perfume de tu voz, impregnado en tus letras. Un elíxir de tus generosas lágrimas, que mi ser ha bebido en esta Cokeworth donde el sol es un disco opaco, tras el manto gris claro de las nubes.

Tus palabras, tu recuerdo, vivifican las calles desoladas, y a mí. Tu nombre es perfume de sinceridad. No necesito preguntar si me escribes de corazón. No necesito formularme preguntas de las que hace mucho, conozco las respuestas.

Estás tan llena de verdad como las que me dijiste en la nevada Inverness… Las verdades con tu voz de matices de cristal, de acento profundo, con tus mejillas un poco ruborizadas, pero la mirada brillante y firme de quien supo decirme verdades. Mis verdades.

Aun así, pese a lo que te digo, cuando me preguntabas si volvería a escribirte debo decir que… por un tiempo no lo supe. Mis certezas han desaparecido y con ellas, mi historia. Vivo despojado del pasado. Y era importante, porque yo había logrado esa oscura alquimia de prolongar mi pasado en una sola hora, hasta llevarla delante de mí en el calendario, pues al cabo de noches de sublimar el dolor, obtuve una piedra de toque que me otorgó un oscuro poder: convertir el pasado en presente, convertir el pasado en futuro… y hoy no tengo nada. He perdido esa piedra. He perdido los tiempos. Todo se ha ido.

Cuando me dices que puede ser un logro el expresar lo que antes no podía, puede no ser una conquista, sino el fruto de esa pérdida.

Y no me aferro a lo desaparecido. Es que me siento desnudo. Los criterios de mi vida se esfumaron. No tenía preparadas nuevas razones. Yo no recuerdo la última vez que lloré de desconsuelo, pero la primera de esta nueva vida fue hace una semana. No soporté ver la Luna a través de mi ventana, en la casa a oscuras. ¡Mi ventana! Yo odiaba esa Luna como odiaba el gorjeo de las aves en junio, pues ni cantos ni lunas jamás fueron compañía, sino testigos helados de noches de insomnio, de incertidumbre, de recuerdos que me martirizaban. Y herido por la plata de la Luna me derrumbé a mitad de la sala, caí de rodillas entre mis libros que no debían ser míos, entre los recuerdos que debían haberse evaporado, entre el pasado que ya no debía existir para acosarme y lloré a raudales, a espasmos, con ese contradictorio llanto de tristeza, alegría, alivio, desesperación.

No ha vuelto a sucederme, y así ayer resignado a la muerte, hoy resignado a la vida o sometido a ella, he demorado en responderte, pues las certezas de antes ya no existen.

Debo contarte que han sido semanas extrañas: los mensajes que yo confiaba se harían menos frecuentes, al contrario, aumentan: los benefactores del colegio pidiéndome que regrese, los prefectos felicitándome por mi restablecimiento, mensajes personales de alumnos, algunos asegurando que no los engaño, solicitudes para que hable en el diario sobre "la verdad de mi misión". ¿Qué verdad? No existe la verdad. Sólo existe lo que creemos es verdad. Y los mensajes se acumulan. Los primeros, abiertos; el resto, en sus sobres. Es un montículo que crece, con el que no puedo lidiar. Preguntas, invitaciones, solicitudes. Me marean. ¿Para qué todo esto? Está hecho. Él está muerto. ¿Qué más quieren de mí?

No sólo eso. Pocos se han atrevido a llamar a mi puerta, pero lo han hecho. Hoy algunos toman valentía por creer que en realidad yo era bueno. ¡Qué ridículos! ¿Qué es ser bueno? Se me adjudica haber hecho un bien. Yo nunca quise hacer un bien. Yo quise justicia, pero muchas veces la teñí de deseo de venganza y no pocas me movió el odio puro. Mas he debido soportar a varios que me llaman _bueno_ : profesores preocupados, el inoportuno Niño, del que me vi obligado a aceptar un abrazo, que odié porque sus lágrimas me intranquilizaron, así como a la directora, a quien tuve que dejar pasar.

Sentados frente a frente, en conversación accidentada, de silencios incómodos, en especial los de ella, pues me hicieron ver que su mente ronda temas centrales sin atreverse a abordarlos. Mejor así. Su darme certezas de que el ministro me exoneró de acusaciones, me arrancaron una sonrisa de burla. Creo que teme que yo acepte el puesto que ella deba abandonar. Y no pude evitar satisfacción cuando me dio a entender que pude haberla matado en la torre, de haber querido. Ironía y orgullo. Ese soy yo.

Me parece verla ahora. "No me gusta tu cicatriz", afirma casi inexpresiva, pero preocupada, mirando las líneas pálidas que asoman quebradas por el cuello de mi camisa. Me encojo de hombros: "no intento gustar a nadie", respondo. Pero ella insiste en la doble naturaleza de la herida e intuye que las pócimas no ayudan bien contra el dolor. Gran conclusión. No obstante, si bien es una molestia, no me quiebra. "El dolor no importa. Sólo te desentiendes de él", desdeño.

Se va, sin haber llegado a nada, y vuelvo a agradecer quedar solo.

Cuando dejé de tener su recuerdo presente y contradictorio, llamaron a mi puerta. Era el ave, trayendo un sobre que tomé, lleno de silencio estruendoso…

Fui rápido a la mesa y con un pase la desalojé de mensajes y sobres cerrados, que revolotearon y que al posarse en el suelo me revelaron sin apartar la vista del sobre, sacudido. Tu letra. Era tu letra.

Tu letra elegante y ágil, que expresaba tu ser de suave misterio, con cierta oscura sensibilidad. Tu letra, inolvidable para mí.

Sobre la mesa de madera desgastada, el sobre lacrado recibió la tenue luz de la tarde, y la de las velas, al anochecer.

Demoré esas horas porque leerte haría la diferencia. Lo que me dijeras marcaría una frontera. Podía no abrir el sobre, guardarlo o destruirlo y no pasaría más. Pero abrirlo sería liberar magia de un arcón, sin saber a dónde llevaría, ciertamente no a la nada.

Como sabes, Cokeworth regularmente es neblinoso y frío. A últimas fechas he descubierto que el clima me alivia físicamente. Recargado en un muro de la acera solitaria tomé el sobre de un bolsillo de la casaca y lo abrí, buscando respirar el aire de tus palabras, en la tarde húmeda.

He viajado por mundos al leerte. Me has hecho sentir que veo paisajes con ojos nuevos y volver a otros intactos dentro de mí. Nuevamente recorrió mis venas la savia de tus ideas y la calidez de tus frases, que hilvanan esa magia que me condujo a ti la primera vez. Descubrí que el olvido no ha sido opción para ninguno de los dos. Y que el fuego de tus ojos serenos brilla por igual animando cada frase, donde me conviertes en una letra más de ese otro libro infinito que eres tú.

Te entiendo bien cuando dices que no me esperabas. No es ironía. Tampoco yo me esperaba. Y sé que no es fácil llegar a mí. No es fácil estar conmigo, nada es sencillo a mi alrededor. Las barreras han sido mi defensa, mi refugio y posiblemente mi razón.

Caminé releyéndote. Me dices que te formulaste preguntas. Ahora soy yo quien se formula preguntas. ¿Qué hiciste con los poemas que escribiste en el castillo y en Inverness? Yo oculté los que me obsequiaste. Y otra, más grave: ¿por qué cuando veo tu letra experimento la misma conmoción que cuando te veía? ¿Qué me sucede, que con saber de ti revivo el estremecimiento que sentía al verte, de abrir una puerta, tras la cual vendría un mundo donde yo no sería más el que creía ser? Evoco tus cabellos, tus ojos, tu boca, la expresión inteligente de tus ojos y revivo esa certeza de que hay algo clave para todos, sólo sabido por ti. Es la sensación, peligrosa en ocasiones, de que conoces mis secretos sin habértelos dicho. Tu letra es verte, es el mismo estremecimiento. Las mismas respuestas llegadas sin preguntas.

 _Nocturno_ … El nombre que me regalaste la primera noche que conversamos largamente. Lo recuerdo, pero escrito por ti, es escucharte…

No creo que sea un egoísmo el sentir. O ambos somos egoístas. Yo experimenté ansiedad por la posibilidad de perderte. No te lo decía, pero me intranquilizaba.

Sí, me daba cuenta que cerca de ti, yo fluía diferente... Era una corriente de agua entre ambos, un conjuro vivo que se echaba a andar con conversar, con interactuar contigo. Yo mismo notaba cómo mi mente se afinaba, cómo tus ideas me incentivaban, liberando una identidad más libre, sin máscaras de hierro forjado.

Contigo era yo, sin necesidad de actuar al herir y después actuar que no me importaba. Sin verme en la necesidad de hacerme odiar. Ni de huir, como el último año, cuando me ausentaba para no verme obligado a ejercer represalias contra los estudiantes. Contigo no existía eso, tú no me condenabas a ser creíble en el odio, pues tu presencia, la caricia de tus ojos, me permitían ser sin coacción, sin trampa.

En tu carta, trazada de letras en runas que me hechizan, donde me hablas de tus dudas, de tus motivaciones, en los vuelos de tu prosa honesta de magia poética sentirte vulnerable me acerca a ti, y a la vez sé que esa fragilidad es parte de una espada.

Madame Pince. ¿Sabes que ella ha fallecido? Buscando hacer un bien con dureza fue perjudicial su acto, pues después de Inverness ese diciembre te alejé, pero quiero decirte que pese a ello, nunca te olvidé.

Me sugieres que no debería dejar apagar una luz, pero todavía espero saber qué hacer con ella. ¿Qué hago con el presente? No te pido que me respondas lo que me corresponde desentrañar solo, mas tus letras han abierto la frontera de un país ignoto.

Me querías vivo. ¡Aquí me tienes! ¡Para mi risa, para mi desencanto o para la ironía con que la vida se cobra todos mis sarcasmos! ¡Por azar, por fortuna o por mala suerte para todos, heme aquí! ¡Estoy de pie abriendo los brazos para seguir siendo odiado en la frontera del ayer y del quizás!¡Nadie puede decirnos en cuál mundo hemos despertado, ni si su frontera puede abrirse a un nuevo país y si tú y yo estamos en él. Antes yo lo sabía todo, hoy no sé nada y no me importa. Nunca se dirá que el tenebroso Snape ha temido soltar amarras en el valle de la muerte que es nacer. Y aunque no terminemos juntos, oh, antiguo amor mío hecho de sombras, perdido en las brumas del tiempo, yo te llevo conmigo. ¡En lo más profundo de mi ser!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Inverness, julio 27, 1999._

Nocturno…

Recibir otro pergamino de tus manos, fue nuevamente un ataque certero contra la rutina serena e impasible que rodea estos muros de roca.

Es increíble que siendo el paisaje tan hermoso e inspirador aquí, las propias sombras internas hagan que no pueda apreciarse en plenitud.

Ah, sí entiendo lo que dices de la luna de plata en la ventana, y los cantos de las aves…

Esas son delicadezas que solo se degustan sin velos. El llanto interior las convierte en torturas, porque son alegrías selectas, pero inalcanzables para quienes aún sufren…créeme que sé lo que se siente.

Y hablando de llantos, descubrí que son tan necesarios como respirar.

Me da la impresión que es la primera vez que te sucede, pero me aventuraría a decirte, que no será la última.

Es imperioso desagotar las lágrimas, ya sea en pequeñas o grandes dosis, caudalosas como los ríos que se alimentan de las nieves que mueren cuando llega el verano.

Todo aquello que se guarda, o se contiene, termina contaminando al espíritu, inclusive al propio cuerpo.

Me reconforta saber que ya pasaste esa etapa. Quizás la primera de muchas que vendrán.

No pienses que hablo como si fuese una experta en todos los secretos de las emociones.

Con absoluta humildad, puedo hablarte de mi propio dolor, porque lo conozco bien, y sé que con las adversidades se lucha cada día de un modo diferente.

A veces se gana, a veces es la angustia quien se lleva el ánimo del día, pero el secreto está en no dejarla avanzar, ni propagarse.

El pocionista elevado que vive en ti, te recordará que cada preparado es un proceso.

Que cada paso, que cada ingrediente, debe cumplir un orden preciso para abordar el final que se desea.

Querido Nocturno, no debes inquietarte ante los cambios. Ellos ya están en ti, aunque ese pasado de la piedra, ese ayer al que te aferrabas como a lo malo conocido, intente empujarte hacia atrás.

No te voy a negar que el mundo está lleno de falsos y entrometidos que te considerarán una rareza digna de ser investigada. Claro que querrán saber de ti con una curiosidad morbosa, enfermiza, y te perseguirán para que hables, para que cuentes…son pobres almas, dignas de lástima, con existencias chatas y vacías.

A ellos sí debes cerrarles las puertas, y volverte de roca si es necesario. Quien no logre diferenciar lo sagrado de lo banal, no merece puertas abiertas.

En eso, no confrontaré contigo, pero déjame decirte, que tampoco es un acierto generalizar.

Habrá personas que a su manera, se preocuparán por tu suerte.

Algunos, como la directora, tal vez más distantes, temerosos, pero no te confundas, no creo que sea más que respeto.

Nadie que pretenda tu mal, te hablará del dolor de una herida. No veas conspiraciones donde solo hay ánimos de post guerra.

Los tiempos de post guerra son difíciles para todos, e implican reconstrucción, y parte de esa reconstrucción incluye el dolor de las ruinas.

Y el chico…

No puedo ser objetiva cuando hablo de él.

Todavía lo recuerdo en su tercer año, no me olvido de sus ojos entre pícaros y nobles.

Entiendo que te cueste aceptar que él te aprecie, o que le inspires afecto. Sería un ingrato si no valorara la protección y la confianza que le diste. No lo analices desde el fastidio, o el cansancio que todavía te condiciona, lógico en tu situación, bajo una luz que no es la correcta. No te angusties, ni te sientas mal por no poder entender sus lágrimas.

Los procesos siguen su curso, mi valorado pocionista…

No te olvides de tus manos creadoras, de tu excelencia, aprende a revincularte con el tiempo. No te olvides de ti…

Comienza a pensar en tus días como ese proceso exquisito que merece sumo cuidado.

Es tu vida, y cuando digo "vida", respiro profundo y vuelvo a celebrar que no te hayas ido.

Y creo que decir que eres bueno o malo, es irrelevante.

Es un juicio poco profundo, una valoración lineal, sin matices.

El concepto que nos forjamos de una persona, es el resultado del trato, de las acciones, y de la propia sensibilidad.

Es de inteligentes, y lo eres, permitir que cada quien considere lo que le plazca, en tanto tú y las personas que te importan, conozcan tu verdadera esencia.

Me honra que me valores, y que rescates del olvido aquellos días de la biblioteca del colegio, que fue nuestro refugio especial.

No me agrada saber que Madame Pince falleció, pero me pregunto inevitablemente, quien estará rondando mis libros en este momento…porque nunca dejaron de ser mis libros, por más que otra persona estuviera a cargo de cuidarlos. Esos aromas me van a pertenecer para siempre, y es mi decreto, mi sentencia; cierta clase de magia no puede cuestionarse. Yo sentí que los libros me habían elegido, y tal vez sí, como dices, sea egoísta.

Si por un segundo, me atreví a fantasear con aquel pasado, y si tal vez logro llevarte a él, a lo mejor nos podamos sentir orgullosos de ese egoísmo, o complicidad, como prefieras...

Cerré mis ojos, y me imaginé que volvíamos a estar juntos en Hogwarts, y sonreí, y me llené de una profunda dulzura al leer que todavía te acuerdas de mis poemas, y que los guardas.

Si tu verdadera pregunta se refiere a si hice pedazos los pergaminos de los versos que te dediqué, la respuesta es no.

Ellos están cerca, siempre estuvieron cerca, aunque en un cofre y bajo llave, y a raíz de que los trajiste al presente, mis manos volvieron a buscarlos, y mi corazón, a leerlos.

Tus palabras, y mis palabras, me regresaron a aquella atmósfera tan personal, la mansedumbre de las noches en el castillo, la postal oscura del lago, las dos tazas de té con esas esencias que solías agregar para experimentar nuevas delicias, tus ojos en mis ojos, las manos entrelazadas…el aroma de las velas…

Nunca, y créeme que nunca pude alcanzar con alguien ese halo misterioso y adictivo que me acercaba a ti…

Los besos envenenados de sabores, como solíamos decir cuando nos degustábamos, porque todo era arte, Nocturno…

El arte es inconfundible, aún cuando duele.

Sabes que no soy con otros, como fui contigo.

Que soy solitaria por decisión propia, distante, que hasta puedo parecer soberbia, indiferente o descorazonada, y que es muy reducido el círculo de gente que me interesa y que me conoce bien.

Ya ves que somos selectivos, que nos parecemos, que es una rara ley natural, y que nuestras diferencias son apenas matices que enriquecen esta extraña relación donde somos dos caminos que convergen, que se encuentran…

Me intriga saber qué sentirás después de leer esto que te envío…

¿Recuerdas?

¿Hago mal en volver estrenar este regalo?

¿Podré hacer que te sientas mejor?

Lee…

Lee en voz alta, escúchate pronunciando mis líneas, y luego haz al revés; lee en silencio, y te aseguro que escucharás mi voz…

 _Seducción nocturna_

 _El perfume enhebra las miradas_

 _mientras el tono de la voz acerca una fugaz idea de cielo._

 _Existe una tibia, sutil delicadeza en la sonrisa que se entrega en cuentagotas,_

 _en pequeñas dosis de miel sobre los labios_

 _que sueñan con la fuerza del instinto, desatando su poder sobre la piel._

 _Se presume la tormenta_

 _en el atisbo de brisa entre las manos que se toman suavemente,_

 _fascinadas con el tiempo que se ansía eternizar_

 _partidarias del deseo de obsequiarle minutos a la noche_

 _y halagarla como reina…_

 _para que retrase su entrega frente a la espada del alba._

 _Adoraría convertir en inmortal este viaje de la noche apasionada_

 _y no me importaría, amor, en tanto estés conmigo_

 _renunciar para siempre a la luz de la mañana._

Me llamaste _"antiguo amor",_ Nocturno…

No creas que una palabra tan inmensa, podría pasar desapercibida, por el contrario, es un conjuro poderoso, tan fuerte…

Por eso te invito a recordarme, a llenar el presente de palabras.

Escribe, déjate llevar por la magia de la pluma, la magia impredecible de ese arcón que es mucho, mucho más que una metáfora.

Porque no importa si caes, si lloras, si tardas, si te pierdes, si las sombras vuelven a intentar confundirte. Todo eso será temporal, y habrá luz. Tienes la luz, y creo que con esto, estoy diciéndote que ella está lista para que la tomes entre tus manos.

Recuerda que los caminos convergen, y que ahí, en ese punto donde la senda se vuelve una, me tendrás, esperándote, mi amor antiguo, antiguo y nuevo, mi amor de poemas escondidos…simplemente…

Mi amor.


	3. Cofres del corazón

_Cokeworth, agosto 4, 1999._

Es miércoles; una Media Luna se muestra en una pasajera abertura de las nubes, en leve irradiar.

Los brillos lunares no llegan muy lejos. Apenas rozan los tejados angulosos de la ciudad, encendiendo con tonos blanquecinos, las chimeneas rectangulares. Un gato lento en mancha ágil deambula sobre las tejas. La luz de la luna se difumina en las fachadas, donde las ventanas de los pisos superiores encienden la sombra; hacia las aceras es oscuridad, excepto por cuadros de luz esporádicos.

Estoy de pie, tan callado como la noche, y llevo tu carta en una mano.

No puedo negar que tienes razón en cada uno de tus consejos, expresados en tu lenguaje poético-mágico. Y siempre que escribes, como cuando hablas, presiento la corriente de dulzura y misterio de tus pensamientos. Tu manera de desentrañar los recodos de las relaciones, el significado de los hechos con la misma claridad de quien observa verdades en el mensaje de los astros.

¿Te intriga saber qué me provoca el poema que me envías? No creí, o mejor dicho, no quise creer que volverías a darme un fruto de tu sensibilidad. Me leíste entre líneas, pues en efecto quería saber si habías roto los que te llevaste. Pero veo con alivio que los conservas, que al mismo tiempo has vuelto a escribir estas perlas de tu corazón.

Cuando al leer me acercaba a tu poema fue ver una estrella en el medio de una noche oscura... Te sentí tan cerca que creí respirar de nuevo tu aroma a maderas y que me bastaría con buscarte bajo la Luna, para admirar el dibujo de tus labios… Nuevamente me atrapaste en los ecos que se entretejen en cada sílaba, en los cosmos vivientes de cada frase, donde compones una música que primero se insinúa y un segundo después da vuelco a las emociones por haber creado mundos perfectos de ritmo y de belleza. Te decía que tu mayor hechizo son las palabras y lo que siento es que abriste aquella puerta de la que yo me preguntaba si existía, y al abrir esa puerta de una casa en la campiña, no veo el horizonte de montañas, sino un cielo de estrellas.

Mi antiguo amor… sí, tú eres mi antiguo amor de cada día del tiempo sin final. Lo fuiste cuando yo no lo admitía y te veía cerca, como lo admito hoy cuando estamos lejos uno del otro, tú en la ciudad clara y yo en la ciudad de tinieblas… Admito que cuando la penumbra de la biblioteca se abrió aquella noche que yo hacía una ronda, y vi de lejos la luz de la vela con que te iluminabas al escribir, no imaginé que era el inicio de un camino lleno de sorpresas, de congojas y misterios al ritmo de tus poemas.

Yo no había conocido a una bruja poetisa. Conocí a brujas semejantes a sirenas, otras a hidras y algunas más que formulaban hechizos de medusas. Las había casi invencibles y otras que negaban su rostro, por preferir los aquelarres donde brillaban por los fuegos sus máscaras devoradoras de la muerte. Mas no a una que tuviera fuerza en la delicadeza de una canción, como tú. Conforme me acercaba a ti, extrañado de ver a deshoras a una becaria, no pensé que daba pasos hacia aquel umbral.

Y algo más.

En tu carta me llamaste… _mi amor._

Esa frase, de la que dicha por otros me he burlado en múltiples ocasiones y que hoy sigue pareciéndome incomprensible, dicha por ti revela mi injusticia, pues con ella despertaste una campanada de Luna que reverberó en mi mente, haciendo sonar un llamado.

¿Por qué no corro hacia ti? Sencillamente porque estoy en un limbo y no quiero dar un paso que rompa este encuentro al cabo de las tinieblas y del fuego, un paso que nos deje vernos, pero no encontrarnos. No sé si al acercarnos encontremos puentes caídos sobre abismos. Y tampoco quiero perderte en mis abismos.

Asomando por la ventana a la luz de esa Media Luna que pronto se irá, robada por el techo de nubes al cerrarse, me pregunto si veré espectros malignos con nombres de estrellas, riendo por las calles bañadas de rocío… Si la negra estrella en carcajada enloquecida volverá como el eco de un mal sueño, o en medusa embriagada por la luz cercenada de la Luna… Pero la acera se extiende frente a los edificios de ventanas ciegas, y nadie aparece. Sólo el viento, intocable al susurro platinado de la noche.

Y esta noche se disuelve, huyendo del presente hacia mi recuerdo, y con los fragmentos de la Luna aparece el día siguiente, éste, jueves de mañana fría, cuando sigo con la carta, y puedes verme atravesando las aceras invadidas de neblina, entre las fachadas de rojo ladrillo y altos muros que aprisionan umbrales. La enorme chimenea de la fábrica abandonada se pierde entre los retazos de niebla. Es temprano, tanto que el rocío empapa mi casaca y cabellos, al andar a paso vivo. Tu carta me ha sugerido ir a una cita no agendada.

Vagando en el abismo de este limbo de cielos perpetuamente nublados, voy a Domhain End, la calle más al norte de la ciudad.

En las esquinas encuentro a niños que no juegan. De suéter, con cabello corto, peinados de fleco, serios, me ven pasar sin quitarme la vista de encima. Las calles se proyectan en su invariable mutismo entre casas donde chicas adolescentes en conciliábulo, unas de pie, otras sentadas en el borde de los muros, llevan un diálogo mudo de rebeldías y conflictos mientras fuman, hoscas.

Más adelante, una muchacha de vestido blanco, rubia como el oro, me observa a través de su ventana enmarcada por una cortina descorrida, contra el fondo oscuro de su hogar... Siempre me ha sorprendido la manera en que Cokeworth esconde su ser íntimo: desde fuera nunca se vislumbra el interior de las casas, aunque las cortinas están abiertas; esconden en su halo oscuro también los sonidos, los movimientos. La penumbra de los días fríos oculta las palabras y todo atisbo de calidez. No recuerdo a un solo vecino en La Hilandera. A veces creo que la ciudad hace mucho ha muerto, pero los habitantes no nos hemos dado cuenta. O habitamos una ciudad fantasma, que boga llevando náufragos por el Mar de los Sargazos. Nadie en compañía, sino cada uno aislado tras sus puertas de sentimientos mutilados, en estos edificios densos de chimeneas y pesadumbre. Esos niños que me ven asomando por otra esquina y que echan a correr cuando me acerco, deben temer a un espectro.

Salgo de la ciudad, atravesando Domhain End, y el aire se hace más ligero o más desolado, pero el limbo es bueno para mí. Un soplo helado se extiende por el cielo desnudo que ha olvidado el azul, para adoptar el húmedo de días despojados de emociones, un cielo desgarrado por desnudas ramas de árboles, entre los que se fuga el camino de tierra salpicado de abrojos.

A medio kilómetro, el amplio cielo desnudo muestra las líneas del oscuro y torcido molino desvencijado, de huecos en su edificación, con láminas levantadas y aspas rotas en la larga ribera de hierba feraz y reseca.

El viento apenas me agita los cabellos al acercarme rápidamente. El molino es un espectro de tiempos remotos, olvidado, contrastado contra el firmamento helado.

Ningún barlovento ni sotavento anima esos brazos extendidos al vacío. Eran otros tiempos cuando los habitantes de Cokeworth traían los granos para la molienda, antes que las casas rústicas fueran demolidas y reemplazadas por los bloques de edificios y éstos ensuciados por el humo de la fábrica voraz que destruyó el pasado hurtando las risas de todos para no devolvérselas. Cuando fabricó anonimato y llanto ese molino machacó las espigas de la vida, dejando esta Cokeworth en el estupor de su propia existencia escindida.

También la fábrica murió, y con seis metros de alto, el molino abandonado es una torre de desolación elevada al cielo inhóspito. Hace años que yo no venía. Primero me causaba dolor, después odio, más tarde huía de sus recuerdos de sentimientos contradictorios y finalmente no tuve tiempo, ni interés; sin embargo, aquellas aspas inmóviles continuaron girando y cortándome en pedazos.

Venir al molino en estos días de la encrucijada podría hacer pensar que me haría estremecer. Nadie debe confiar en que yo sienta demasiado ciertas encrucijadas. Yo no estoy hecho para eso. En mí, el llanto puede ocurrir dos o tres veces en la vida. No puedo acongojarme permanentemente aunque quisiera. No sé dejarme llevar por la música, ni por los tonos del horizonte, tampoco por esos amaneceres y nocturnos que los bardos cantan una y otra vez. El viento, la noche y el crepúsculo habitan en mí. Yo solamente hablo de ellos.

Me detengo a la orilla del ancho río. Sus heladas aguas generan pocos rizos, engañosos de la fuerte corriente inferior. El viento me roza la frente, congela la cicatriz de piel trozada en mi cuello, aligerando el dolor.

Mis padres vivían cuando yo visité por primera vez esta ribera. Él, el torpe patán ebrio y nauseabundo que debió morir mucho antes de lo que hizo el favor de hacer. Es de las personas que una vez muertas quisiera ver morir de nuevo. Diferente era ella, quien me inyectó la fortaleza que yo necesitaba para afrontar las horas por venir. Aun así, a mi madre por mucho tiempo no le perdoné lo que consideraba su debilidad para deshacerse de su ruin marido. Y pensando en ello encuentro que albergo varios odios. Me congratula pensar que tengo favoritos con quiénes hacer intercambio de maldiciones. A otros los felicito por haber dejado de pisar este planeta. James, Sirius. Sus razones no me bastan para admitirlos. Otros tuvieron lo que se ganaron a pulso. A Lupin lo comprendo recién. Más arrastrado por sus fantasmas y perdido en sus laberintos que responsable de mezquindades. Lamento su muerte.

El río corre, como siempre, taciturno... Asteria, ¿a dónde van los fantasmas de los seres significativos? ¿De los seres amados, de los seres odiados, de los que pasaron por nuestras vidas como tragos amargos? ¿Dónde estará tu padre, al que vi esa vez en la puerta de tu casa y que me habló con calidez? ¿Dónde estará mi madre? ¿Podrá escuchar mis pensamientos de no haber podido estar con ella cuando falleció, hace casi ocho años? De ver en lo que me he convertido, en un ser sin certezas, ni heredad, ¿todavía pensaría que soy un príncipe? ¿Estaría orgullosa de mí?

Me desabotono el cuello de la camisa, soltando un bufido burlón. La piedad no es lo mío. Estos pensamientos deben ser producto de la leve fiebre que va y viene. Asquerosa víbora. Es la hora que no sé quién de los tres la partió con la Espada y no deseo saber, pues le invitaré a que sea más ingenioso y se quede con esta cicatriz quemante que me obsequió. Es más real el frío que adormece el ardor en el cuello, que cualquier reconciliación.

Camino alrededor del molino, que se eleva al cielo deslucido. Desde lejos debo parecer una sombra sólida en torno a un derrotado gigante de madera.

Dentro, la sensación de hueco elevándose a los inservibles rotores de las aspas, tiene algo de ensordecedor. Dentro del molino vacío hace más frío que afuera y en él flotan partículas de aserrín y tierra. El molino agoniza lentamente o mejor dicho, no acaba de morir. Debería prenderle fuego para liberar a su _daimonion_.

Mas ha sido útil. En el centro del molino hago un pase e inclinado exploro la parte excavada: hay un arcón en el fondo.

Soplo en él, para liberarlo de gránulos de tierra.

Es un arcón dorado, labrado con runas y símbolos de protección, visibles por la luz que se filtra en haces por las partes derruidas en las paredes del molino.

Vuelvo afuera, acercándome a la ribera. Abrojos y árboles resecos son escasos y es lo mismo al otro lado de la corriente traicionera, donde la vegetación apenas puntúa las orillas.

Con una rodilla en tierra, abro el arcón y lo descubro… Al cabo de este tiempo, en medio del aire frío y apartándome los cabellos de la frente, los veo: reconozco los pergaminos, los pliegos marrón claro, resistentes al tiempo y al clima, con los dibujos de tu letra…

Apenas crujen en mis manos y los libero con sentimiento de reencuentro, de elíxir obtenido… Son tus poemas, tus cartas, lo que me dedicaste desde la primera vez que coincidimos en la biblioteca, a deshoras, cuando debería estar cerrada y te encontré escribiendo en un escritorio y luego de ese encuentro formal, con una sonrisa que pasaba sobre mi ceño fruncido, me tendiste el pliego donde estaba el poema que escribiste mientras hablábamos.

Unas aves vuelan por encima, y yo en la ribera admiro cómo el cofre abierto libera tus palabras, que oculté días antes de la muerte del anciano, cuando nos separamos tú y yo, cuando pensé que no quería que tus poemas corrieran riesgo de perderse y sin saber dónde esconderlos, buscando afanosamente protegerlos los traje al molino, sabiendo que era el último lugar donde se buscaría. De perder en la última jugada, daría lo mismo donde estuvieran, pues la ciudad y el molino y el castillo arderían con el mundo y ningún poema volvería a ser escrito. Pero hoy. Pero ahora. El mundo permanece luego del estruendo y puedo sacar el cofre y en este aire helado que me despeina, en libertad, tus poemas vuelven a ver la luz de sol, en un sueño recuperado.

Me siento al margen de la corriente y repaso los pergaminos. Me asombra saber que hice como tú y dejamos que esas confidencias, los pergaminos que hablan de nosotros, fueran protegidos por las sombras de arcones ocultos, así como nuestras cartas de ahora son otros pergaminos, en las sombras de la soledad.

El efluvio de tus palabras asciende en el soplo del aire. Hay algunas cartas mías y los intentos de poema que me animaste a escribir. No me atreveré a releerlos.

Las páginas conservan tu aroma. El aroma de tus manos, ese aroma de maderas y de enigma. ¿Qué me dirán hoy? ¿Puedes ver las que guardaste? ¿Te permiten recordar qué sucedió la primera noche? Yo recuerdo el halo de luz en torno de tu rostro, que apoyabas en tus dedos mientras escribías a mitad de la noche. Tu aire era serio, pero no pesado; notoriamente no estabas ahí, sino en las ideas que plasmaban tu pluma rojo vivo. La luz de la vela te brillaba en el cabello y delineaba tus pestañas y labios. No me oíste llegar. Y ese fue el inicio de la historia que ahora vuelve a mis emociones en mareas.

Necesito algo antes. Me levanto y hago un pase sobre la ribera.

Algunos conjuros de las oscuras artes tienen su inverso y contrainverso. Las oposiciones son comunes porque se trata de tener siempre contraataques, hasta tejer una red donde el enemigo caiga sin piedad, pero ciertos contraconjuros no son negros. Lo oscuro es la intención.

La hierba reseca tiene muchos claros. En esos espacios de tierra oscura, debido a mi conjuro emergen multitud de pequeños pétalos que no son de rosas.

Son plantas que crecen en segundos y llenan de verde los espacios sin hierba. Corren en reguero veloz hasta la base del árbol seco y se extienden por la margen del río. Plantas de tres hojas, pequeñas, que desde nacer, baten en el aire. Son tréboles.

No trato de hacer amable este sitio que aglomera pasados sobre pasados. Quiero imponer mi voluntad. Si otros lo ven como bueno, bien por ellos. Para mí es que estoy harto de la tiranía de la nostalgia. Harto de las cadenas que te atan a la nada. Harto de los recuerdos áridos. Harto de la vergüenza y del dolor. De mi vergüenza y mi dolor. Es muy posible que no sea la forma más sensata de liberarse, porque lo hago estando harto. Si serán recuerdos que sean vivos, si será recuerdo será sin vergüenza, si fue dolor no lo será más o no lo será tanto.

Los tréboles susurran en el viento húmedo, que promete lluvia para la tarde. ¿Qué pensaría Lily?, me viene a la mente. Mi último abrazo a ella es hoy tributo. Y quisiera pensar que está feliz por saber que tengo una carta en la mano, donde una carismática bruja me llama "mi amor". Me gustaría que se alegrara de saber que por alguna razón que yo mismo no comprendo, coseché un arcón de poemas escritos desde el silencio y los sentimientos. Me gustaría que Lily estuviera tranquila de saber a su hijo vivo y que me olvidara por fin. La conozco, sé que a pesar de lo que nos dijimos no me olvidó del todo. Sé que de abrazarnos hoy nos pediríamos perdón. Así, espero que me olvide, con amor, con dolor, o si así fuera, con indiferencia o con fastidio, no importa. Los finales no tienen obligación de ser bellos. Tienen obligación de ser puertas que se cierran detrás de nuestros pasos.

El agua mansa del ancho río taciturno corre en el margen verde de la ribera. Veo mi imagen en el agua, con los puños en la cintura, de pie entre los tréboles, el molino se sueños rotos y los abrojos en el umbral de mi propia desolación. El cuello desabrochado permite que el viento frío lama la cicatriz de dibujo caótico en mi cuello, aletargando su dolor sordo. Quiero que este río se lleve todo al olvido que es la mar. Que el viento lleve a ti el perfume de nuestras palabras, elevándose más allá de la corriente, al lado del árbol, hacia el manto nuboso y sus aves en vuelo… Que lo lleve por encima de la campiña, rebasando poblados y caminos, hasta Inverness, con sus edificios en agujas y su verde claro bajo el cielo azul, ahí donde estás tú.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Inverness, agosto 7, 1999._

Nocturno…

Tal vez en esta carta, más nocturno que nunca.

Te confieso que tus palabras me impregnaron melancolía.

Es increíble cómo pareces vivir en la eterna bruma de un invierno que no es de estación.

Hay un frío sin frío que te acompaña como una sombra, por más que el verano esté jugando sus últimas cartas, antes de que todo el paisaje se torne dorado cuando llegue septiembre.

No imaginas cómo deseo que el otoño mágico que tantas veces enmarcó nuestros momentos, te encuentre en el lugar donde debes estar, que es Hogwarts.

Cokeworth, lo único que hace, lejos de inspirarte apego o pertenencia, es convidarte bocados de muerte.

Un entorno doloroso y oscuro, modifica el estado anímico, y los procesos de sanación emocional, se frenan.

El castillo hoy, es una revelación para quienes saben leer los tiempos.

Es la viva imagen de aquello que sufrió, y se reconstruyó. Es el símbolo más poderoso y claro, acerca de la posibilidad de volver a unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

Nunca estamos completos, siempre estamos buscando esas piezas que nos faltan…

Creo que somos como pequeños castillos, rodeados de muros, que intentan protegerse de todo aquello que temen.

Te entiendo bien, aunque me angustie la melancolía de tu herida, no sólo la que llevas en tu cuello.

No sabes cuánto daría por acariciar tu piel lastimada. Déjame fantasear con la idea de que las manos del amor, pueden curar. Déjame creerme que no considerarás un sentimentalismo tonto, a esto que te digo.

Ah… pero que distintas serían tus cartas si me las escribieras desde Hogwarts…

Sé que en el colegio se esconden también los espectros de viejas amarguras, pero te bastaría con mirar el paisaje sublime para que tu mente fuera invadida por la majestuosidad de las montañas simétricas, besadas por el lago, y el aire puro te transportaría aromas agrestes que te aseguro, te llenarían de paz.

Ese es tu sitio, tu hogar, tu profesión, tu excelencia, que es mucho más fuerte que los malos recuerdos.

Estoy segura que tienes la propuesta de regresar como el héroe que eres.

Tal vez mientras leas la palabra héroe, me dediques una media sonrisa irónica, y tu cabeza haga un movimiento de negación.

Me parece verte, y no me importa, porque sé lo que vales, aunque tu espíritu culposo te impida apreciar la verdadera dimensión de tu obra.

No te juzgo, aunque me lastimen tus lágrimas mudas, y esa tristeza maldita que te impide fluir como deberías.

Te acepto, Nocturno, amando inclusive a tus sombras.

Sé por qué no vienes a mí, y es por la misma razón que yo no vuelo ahora hasta Cokeworth a pintarle un poco de sol y de tibieza.

 _"La lluvia y el sol son solo estados de ánimo"_ … es la línea de una canción de un muggle muy inteligente…

No nos encontramos, porque aún nos quedan piezas por recuperar.

No estamos completos, necesitamos hablarnos, devolver al presente los códigos que teníamos.

Despertar lo que todavía duerme un sueño de temores.

Abrir los cofres de poesía es un primer paso, importante. Es la voluntad de querer cambiar, de hacer el intento, y como bien dices, para contar con puentes futuros, que crucen esos abismos negros de distancia.

Me emociona imaginar tus manos rozando aquellos pergaminos, pero no te confundas… aún no volví a escribir.

El poema que te envié no es nuevo, es apenas una memoria de miel que quise acunar otra vez, como a una criatura.

Los poemas son como hijos de letras, y sólo deben engendrarse por amor.

Tal vez si comienzo a pensar que lo nuestro puede regresar algún día, las musas ancestrales que guiaban mi pluma roja, se conmuevan y vuelvan entonces a acariciar mi frente.

Fuiste el último hombre que pudo inspirarme, y me hace sentir valorada el hecho de que destaques mi amor por la poesía. Te agradezco que me reserves el apartado que se dedica a seres especiales.

Si me atrajiste, fue porque te sentí selectivo, tal vez tan riguroso como yo, a la hora de brindar tu confianza.

Tenías claro el concepto de que los seres humanos no nacimos para seguir un redil, sino para tener criterio propio.

Soy orgullosa, Nocturno. Orgullosa, temperamental, protectora de las cosas simples y sagradas que me rodean.

Mi casa, mis libros, mis instantes…

Por eso supe que me interesarías, aquella noche, en la que sí, efectivamente, entraste en mi mundo cálido de la biblioteca, como un ladrón sigiloso. Como un digno representante de Slytherin.

Sé que te motivaba saber quién era, como era, la nueva adquisición de Albus.

Querías ver si resultaba ser tan irritante como Pince, o tan complaciente como Charity Burbage…

Querías tratarme mal, y no pudiste.

Y yo, advertida de tu fama de tirano, quería estar a la defensiva, y no pude.

No pudimos porque nos miramos a los ojos, y supimos que era tarde para huir. Que el destino había trabado el lazo.

Unimos nuestras manos en un saludo…

Severus Snape…

Asteria Lessin…

Y te quedaste en silencio. Luego me hiciste preguntas intentando un estilo inquisidor, que lejos de sonar de esa manera, se tradujo en un leguaje académico, algo gélido al principio, sí, y yo, que ante la serenidad y los modos de un docente, tuve que bajar las armas, increíblemente me vi compartiendo mi sagrado té, contigo.

Me mirabas como a un hallazgo, y te preguntabas que hacías ahí, a altas horas de la noche, sin deseos de volver a las mazmorras.

Te quedaste a escucharme, y cuando quisiste obligarte a creer que lo de los poemas tal vez era un intento mío para darme importancia, es cierto que te regalé aquel, el primero.

Mis palabras nacieron espontáneas cuando te miré. Fue como leer un libro, o los mensajes de tus ojos de ónix. Mi libro oscuro, sombrío, mi libro tesoro…

Temí que la intensidad de mis primeras líneas te incomodara, pero lejos de ello, sentiste que algo fuerte, profundo, y mágico había nacido entre los dos, en ese preciso instante.

¿Recuerdas? Fuiste un poema viviente esa noche, mi especial Nocturno…

 _El dolor_

 _es el inquilino de sus ojos_

 _aunque en vano intente_

 _quitar protagonismo a su mirada,_

 _con una expresión serena._

 _Igual se pasea,_

 _vulnerando a la clara expresión_

 _de sus pupilas._

 _Algunos saben verlo_

 _y entender,_

 _mientras otros_

 _son inmunes a sus rastros,_

 _y prefieren comprarse_

 _al tirano de ficción._

 _Pasaron muchas guerras_

 _con la bandera del llanto_

 _izada en el mástil de las noches_

 _y los días._

 _Llovió tanto,_

 _que cuando el sol quiso asomar_

 _no fue recibido con honores._

 _Solamente como un cambio;_

 _y la tenue oportunidad_

 _de volver a andar el verde_

 _y hospedar en el cuerpo_

 _la calidez emotiva del verano y niñez._

 _El dolor es la marca de la ausencia,_

 _aunque la herida ya no sangre,_

 _y el olvido se archive como_

 _una causa perdida._

 _Se lleva en la piel,_

 _indeleble_

 _invisible_

 _casi siempre recuerdo,_

 _casi siempre lágrima traidora_

 _casi siempre incomprensión,_

 _casi nunca empatía._

 _Demasiada dureza,_

 _y poco corazón._

 _Aunque el dolor nunca pudo…_

 _asesinar a su amor._

El dolor es tu enemigo recurrente, yo lo sé, y aunque me desespera, te entiendo.

El dolor se disfraza de nombres.

Se viste con los malos tratos grises de tu infancia, con las calles que mencionas, con el símbolo del molino añejo que muere todos los días un poco.

A veces toma los rostros de los seres que te hicieron sufrir, y siempre, no sólo a veces, regresa con la niña de la plaza.

No soy quien para opinar acerca de Lily, nombre que pronuncio voluntariamente, con ternura, y despojada de todo juicio o preconcepto.

Sólo importa lo que tú sientas por ella. Tu sentir, te pertenece.

Eso sí, permíteme decirte, que cuando las personas parten, se vuelven habitantes de otros planos, y de la única manera en la que pueden hablarnos, es a través de nuestra propias memorias.

La ventaja, es que de ese modo, podemos modificar esas memorias y elegir así, que ese diálogo con aquellos que se fueron, no sea una llaga destinada a sangrar eternamente.

No se trata de olvidar, como una sentencia inapelable, sino de seguir el camino, brindándole al ser que partió, el sitio que debe ocupar.

No es un ser que se pierde, sino que se transforma, y toma otro significado. La sabiduría está en encontrárselo, para que del vacío, pueda surgir un aprendizaje.

La vida no se trata de fantasmas amados u odiados, sino de cuerpos con almas que se aferran a la posibilidad de transitar el tiempo que corresponda, de la manera más plena.

Eso es sanar, eso es dejar que las aguas del río se limpien y tomen la ruta hacia el mar de un destino más diáfano.

Sanar es poner la tristeza en palabras, para que el viento se las lleve lejos.

Escribes con una intensidad que estremece mi piel, confirmando que precisamente las palabras, siempre fueron nuestras.

Fuimos dos hechiceros de palabras, aún lo somos.

Los viajeros del arcón escondido, dos sombras clandestinas que a pesar de todo, se sienten.

Ojalá, mi amor, pudieras volver a tu lugar…

Ojalá tus letras pudieran limpiarse como ese río…


	4. Admirar es amar

_Cokeworth, agosto 14, 1999._

Hechicera,

La luz de la vela revela la verde pluma con la que te escribo… Es noche cerrada y hablo contigo en esta carta, en mi reclusión voluntaria.

La vela crea un resplandor muy suave, en la ventana cerrada frente a mí. De abrirla y salir en vuelo por ella, todo recto, llegaría a Hogwarts y sus torres bajo las estrellas…

El brillo de la vela opaca el bloque negro de las casas enfrente, y el gris oscuro del cielo. En la transparencia de la ventana alcanzo a ver mis cabellos sobre la frente, inclinada a la carta. Y pese a mi gesto grave, escribirte es como si tomara suavemente tus manos.

De no estar separados por el viento sobre el abismo de esta hora, de no estar precisando los ingredientes de la nueva poción con la que dar sentido a mis días, en vez de renacer de mis cenizas volaría a Inverness, contigo… no para aposentarme, sino para preguntarte si puedo ver de nuevo tus ojos claros, y saber si entre tú y yo continúa latiendo el ayer.

El reloj en la pared marca con repiques, las once de la noche… Su tintinar acompaña al susurro de la llovizna… El tiempo… El ayer donde nos prodigamos caricias de amor inmenso, cuando las estrellas brillaron para mí como no han vuelto a brillar, nacidas en tus ojos serenos; el hoy de la distancia; el mañana incierto; todo ese tiempo marcado por el reloj es uno. Al leerme, yo estrecho tus manos que sujetan este pergamino… Tú tomas mis manos cada vez que sujeto la carta que me escribiste. Nuestras letras mudas cobran vida al leerlas, vibran con la fuerza de nuestros corazones y así ayer, hoy, son un solo tiempo, marcado por el reloj sin tiempo de nuestros sentimientos.

Por eso hoy entiendo que no estamos del todo lejos, que estas cartas son un puente por encima de la distancia y de las horas, que estas cartas podrían ser pergaminos o hipogrifos o unicornios, o el brillo de tu silueta en túnica blanca por el bosque encantado… Estoy preso de tus letras, como lo estuve de tus manos… Mi mirada invariablemente se cautivó con tus manos, con tu boca, con tus ojos… incontables veces, pero recuerdo como si fuera hoy, la primera vez que tu hechizo me tocó.

Cokeworth está bañada de humedad y silencio, pero Hogwarts era cálido y bullicioso aquel tercer año de esa generación de estudiantes, cuando llegaste como becaria. Egresada de una generación posterior a la mía, que cursaba su especialización en Archivonomía de lo Fantástico, y de quien sólo sabía que se llamaba Asteria Lessin, de la Casa de Gryffindor.

Aproveché una ronda nocturna para pasar a la Biblioteca, donde supe que trabajabas después del cierre de las actividades del colegio, para conocerte.

No reaccionaste como todos. Eso fue novedoso, pues los estudiantes se sobresaltaban o tensaban por sólo mirarlos, lo cual además de exasperarme por ser reacciones inútiles, me llevaba a menospreciarlos, por débiles. Nunca entendí por qué se cuidaban tanto de mí, si de querer hacerles algo no habrían sabido por dónde les llegó. No era de sorprender, tampoco. Ya otros becarios habían pasado por el castillo y evitaban tratarme debido a mi hosquedad y mala fama. Nunca tuve uno en Pociones, lo cual fue magnífico, pues no me imagino siendo niñero de torpes. Pero en el mundo de temor y sospecha, aunque de cierta tranquilidad que era el castillo ese año, tú alzaste la mirada y tranquila, me viste a los ojos.

Yo, que no soy adicto a las valoraciones estéticas por considerarlas adoración de lo efímero, cuando dejaste de escribir y me miraste, la luz de la vela destacó la claridad de tus ojos dirigidos hacia mí, causándome una reacción semejante a la que provoca la luz por una puerta entreabierta... Percibí la delicadeza de tus ojos claros avivados por la luz de la vela, y cómo tus pestañas daban un halo de misterio a la serenidad de tu mirada… Me tendiste la mano, y al devolverte el saludo experimenté la suavidad de tu mano, y repasé tus facciones etéreas mientras me decías: "Buenas noches, profesor Snape".

Nada se me notó. Nadie me notaba nada, y si no era así frente a las tinieblas menos sería con una becaria que saludaba con tal… digamos, confianza. Por otra parte, intentaba saber si esa becaria era una infiltrada de la que yo no tuviera noticia. Una lectura superficial me dijo que no, y no encontré ecos de barreras oclumánticas. Había encontrado una persona que me desconcertó, que no mostraba hacia mí esa forma de odio que es el miedo.

"Un poco tarde para trabajar, señorita Lessin", comenté, viéndonos a los ojos, rodeados de los anaqueles en varios niveles con sus miles de volúmenes. Una sonrisa discretísima aleteó en tus labios, lo suficiente para causarme el alzar una ceja. Nunca lo he hecho a propósito. Anotaste algo rápidamente y fue la primera de varias veces en esa conversación.

Tal vez te preguntes cómo es que puedo recordar con tal detalle. La razón es que hoy ha sido un día crucial. Nuevo grupo de mensajes llenando la mesa. En la mañana me dio por leer rápido los sobres y ordenarlos por color. Muchos eran de celebraciones, es increíble cómo a poco de terminada una guerra, la gente parece no tener otra ocupación que festejar. Un mensaje era invitación a la ceremonia para otorgarme la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Respondí que no tengo tiempo y que sería triste que se desperdiciaran los canapés. Otro era notificación del Wizengamot para comentarme la posibilidad de ser testigo en el Juicio Malfoy. Desconozco por qué la amabilidad de invitarme a lo inevitable. Tal vez quieran arrestarme al poner pie en el Tribunal. El sobre más ostentoso, de marco orlado, guardaba un pergamino finísimo que creo compraré para escribirte. Era una invitación del Ministro y la Junta de Benefactores, también firmada por Minerva, para ocupar la dirección del colegio.

Qué buena diplomática es la directora. Firma para mantener el estilo pese a temer estar firmando su renuncia. A decir verdad, al leer la invitación me remordía una uña y pensaba en lo enorme del sombrero de Minerva, detalle que noté hasta la vez que estuvo en mi casa.

Tanta información del exterior me abrumó y bruscamente abrí las ventanas. Necesitaba respirar. En Cokeworth las estaciones del año son una patraña, excepto un invierno con variaciones.

El aire fresco no me bastó. Al sofoco contribuían las pilas de mensajes. La molestia que me causaban amenazaba con despertarme el latido sordo del cuello… Con un pase mandé las cartas afuera, por la ventana, en cascada desordenada.

Me sentí mejor y siguiendo esa lógica, fui a las habitaciones: abrí armarios, anaqueles y cofres, de golpe, soltando su carga del pasado en ordenadas hileras flotantes que salieron por la ventana: ropa, papeles y objetos acumulados por años. Los objetos con valor sentimental fueron los primeros de los que me deshice, por ser los más peligrosos. Trastos viejos salieron. Muebles se destrozaron cerca de la calle. Libros. Tenía libros que no leí y otros que nunca leí, en desdén, pues mi padre los compró para no dejarme leerlos. ¿Ah, no se pueden leer? De pie, desabotonándome el cuello de la camisa, escribí un ofrecimiento a la Biblioteca del Valle para que los lea el que quiera. Mientras todo salía volando por la ventana escribí mensaje tras mensaje. Envié a la lechuza a Little Hangleton en obsequio de ropa para los damnificados. Leí esa petición la vez pasada. Las respuestas llegaron veloces. Desde la calle los enviados me preguntaron si pasaban por las donaciones y desde la ventana les respondí que por supuesto que no, que si no tenían ojos para ver dónde estaban los objetos. Afanosos chicos en abrigos se llevaban lo que les indiqué, algunos atapando en el aire. Reliquias familiares como colgajos, anillos, perlas, pedí que pasaran a recogerlas para el Fondo de Ayuda con postdata añadida de último segundo: "¡Y háganme el favor de no decir el nombre del donador!" Es importante. No quiero cartas gimoteantes de agradecimientos huecos.

Esos objetos, lo que representaban, eran cadenas de tiempos aciagos, presencias relegadas en mi mente, pero motivos de opresión. Me deshacía de ellos y su pasado dejaría de significar cuando otros los usaran y yo no supiera quién.

El último de los chicos me llamó desde la acera. "Uh… la pila de basura, ¿la desalojamos?" Eso me extrañó. "No recuerdo habérselo pedido", respondí, a lo que él asintió tomándose la gorra: "Muy bien, buenas tardes". Mascullé: "igualmente", pero ya estaba de vuelta dentro. Los oí alejarse, pero me faltaba... Al cabo de pensarlo me di cuenta que era la casa en sí. Hice limpieza vertiginosa y el resto se fue por la ventana.

Repasé si se me iba algún detalle. ¡Claro! ¡Yo mismo! Me desabotoné la casaca y lancé la ropa por la ventana hacia la pila de afuera. Entré a la regadera y dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo. Me tallé de arriba abajo para deshacerme del polvo. Recibiendo la ducha me toqué la cicatriz. Abultada, corre desde la clavícula izquierda hasta la base del maxilar inferior, irregular, de herida punzocortante.

Me toqué el antebrazo con el dibujo nefasto. Ahora, es extraño saber que no aparecerá su mordisco para interrumpirme mientras te escribo. Y desconozco si disuelto el vínculo, la Marca se borrará. Nadie preguntó eso, pues lo que implicaba habría causado el asesinato del curioso. Hoy se ve igual. Bien. A ver quién me puede convocar.

Estrené ropa. Moví el escritorio a la ventana del estudio. La casa huele a limpio, lo cual es un descanso. En la noche, antes de sentarme a escribirte salí a la pila de deshechos y les prendí fuego: observé consumirse imágenes desde sus orillas hasta el centro, desaparecer mis últimos lazos con el pasado. Vi mi sombra ondulante en la fachada de la casa. El fuego consumía el resto de mi historia que ya no tiene sentido. Yo nunca pensé en un después y aunque el ahora todavía es un enigma, pienso podría iniciar una nueva travesía.

El fuego me iluminaba como soy: una sombra vestida negro, apenas rescatada por la luz, con heridas vueltas cicatrices… Son mis condecoraciones por la muerte del tirano, mis trofeos hechos con los restos de sus cómplices extintos. Las cicatrices son el logro de cerrar heridas. No son simples trozos de metal amarillo con el dibujo de una cara.

Y viendo el fuego, recordé esa primera noche que nos vimos. El calor del fuego evocaba el brillo de la vela, a cuya luz hablamos seriamente de ti, de tu trayectoria y de cómo harías tu trabajo y solicitabas mi esporádico consejo. Las anotaciones que hiciste, al final me las tendiste y con amabilidad explicaste: "es para usted". Yo no te di las gracias y di la vuelta. Sorprendido más tarde, vi que era un escrito que compusiste a ratos en nuestra plática formal, y entendí que eras una bruja poetisa.

Desde entonces, tú vuelas en mi alma con las alas de tu mirada clara; esa noche cuando lanzaste tus ojos hacia mí, mi suave conmoción se debió a ver al sol brillar en plena noche. Un sol de plata amaneció en tu mirada, que habla de un tiempo todavía más remoto que nuestro apasionado ayer. Tu mirada, que desentraña misterios, me arrebata las malas razones y pone en su lugar lo que jamás pensé: la esperanza. ¿No es un mito?

Tal vez hoy no sepa desde qué lugar te escribiré mañana, pero nadie ha sido lo que tú, para mí. En las ruinas de mi árido desierto eres tú la Luna en el horizonte de brillante azul sereno. Hace una semana di mis despedidas; hoy quemé sus huellas, y en mi noche incierta quiero decirte que has sido para mí el elixir y la sublimación. Y que a donde vaya no estás lejos, pues el firmamento canta para mí la música de tu poesía interior, como esta noche, encontrándonos en el recuerdo, impulsado por el soplo nocturno de la magia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Inverness, agosto 20, 1999_

Nocturno…

Últimamente, luego de leer tus pergaminos, siento algo similar a la agitación que se experimenta después de una caminata.

Es como si ese cansancio de tus años de malos recuerdos, que dibujas con escenas tan vívidas y sensoriales, se adhiriera a mi ánimo, pero no me sorprende; es natural que eso suceda.

Las palabras son grandes portadoras de sensaciones, y tienen más fuerza aún cuando existe un vínculo profundo entre las personas que las intercambian.

¿No sabes todavía que siempre voy a sentir como sientes, y que voy a recibir en cierta forma, todas las señales que me transmitas?

¿No recuerdas aquello que pasaba, y que pasó desde el primer momento en el que nos miramos?

No fue que me asusté, no se trató puntualmente de temor. Tampoco te voy a negar, que me inquietaba la atracción inevitable que me dominaba mientras te tenía cerca.

Solo comencé a familiarizarme con lo que sucedía cuando nos encontrábamos, cuando mi intuición femenina, y de bruja además, me reveló que te pasaba lo mismo. Lo podía percibir.

Tú no lo podías expresar, obviamente tenías que seguir apegado a tu estilo de roca que protegía tus emociones más vulnerables, y yo, que muchas veces no comprendía por qué me llenaba de deseos locos de sentarme sobre tus rodillas y perderme en tu boca, por lógica tenía que representar mi rol de empleada sobria y discreta.

Mirando en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta que fue muy difícil mantener lo protocolar, durante todo el tiempo que jugamos a ser los compañeros de trabajo, que decidían conversar cada noche.

No creas que no me interesaba tu charla académica, culta, acerca de tus conocimientos en materia de preparados y pociones. Yo me compenetraba con cada exposición tuya, y ahora veo que de esos intercambios surgía la admiración que te tengo hasta hoy.

También notaba que te atraían mis temas literarios, que sentías curiosidad por saber como se manifestaba la inspiración, y que te halagaba, aunque no fueras demostrativo, que yo te dedicara líneas poéticas, o alguna frase que cambiara el humor impasible de tu rutina.

Escucharnos no fue una fachada, o un comportamiento falso para ganar puntos para un posible "después". No fue complacencia.

Te estoy trayendo desde mi recuerdo nuestra admiración mutua, que fue y es real, y que me enorgullece.

Para amar, es fundamental admirar primero, y ambos logramos ese primer paso. Comenzamos bien, a pesar de que toda aquella previa fue hermosa e intrincada, y un reto al valor, además.

Porque había algo en el aire, en los colores de nuestras voces, en los gestos.

Noté como te concentrabas en mi boca cuando me llevaba la taza de té hasta los labios, y seguramente te diste cuenta lo que sucedió cuando te conté que me había salido una pequeña dureza en el dedo mayor de la mano derecha, ocasionado por mi forma de tomar la pluma la escribir.

Sabes que nunca me gustó hechizar a mi adorada pluma roja para que escribiera sola sobre los pergaminos. Que siempre consideré que toda obra necesita el contacto vital de las manos del autor, y por eso me había ganado esa molestia con relieve, que amenazaba con dar inicio a una pequeña herida.

Cuando advertiste mi incipiente problema, y me preguntaste, te extendí la mano, pero nunca esperé que la tocaras, que la tomaras, y entonces me invadieron una y mil sensaciones cuando lo hiciste, y luego nos miramos con una intensidad casi peligrosa que nos impactó a los dos, porque de inmediato regresaste a tus modos formales, conminándome a volver a los míos, y me prometiste regresar a la noche siguiente, con un ungüento especial para ese tipo de dolencias.

Ese primer roce fue como un portal secreto hacia señales que se irían intensificando.

Como cuando me preguntaste también, si era cierto que Albus había hecho acondicionar una dependencia para mi, junto a la biblioteca, una acogedora suite, ese ámbito más privado que tu curiosidad ansiaba conocer, y yo, que seguía interpretando las transmisiones de tus ánimos y tus ideas, recuerdo que te invité a seguirme unos breves pasos entre las estanterías, que formaban un corredor en penumbras, hasta el fondo donde aparecía la puerta de mi sector sencillo y exclusivo.

Recuerdo que la abrí, ingresé, y te mostré mi pequeño apartado.

Aún me estremece pensar en esa adrenalina de tenerte detrás de mí, en esos contados segundos mientras abría la puerta.

Me pregunté que hubiese pasado si me hubiera girado para mirarte…

Los muggles dirían feeling, sex-appeal,electricidad, mariposas en el vientre…

Ahora sabes lo que yo contenía, y quisiera creer que sonreirás al leer estas palabras y admitirás que tal vez hubieras podido tomarme por la cintura, y perderte, mandando al demonio a las formalidades.

Nocturno… intento que mi carta sea menos oscura, para equilibrar esos dolores que arrastras. Esos prejuicios que te atan aún.

El universo de post guerra no es el reino de los conspiradores.

La vida sigue, las personas continúan con el orden que nunca debió interrumpirse.

Quisiera que dejaras de ver enemigos en cada rostro, o en cada mano que se te extiende franca.

No pretendo que sonrías o que te pongas la máscara de un personaje complaciente y vacío.

No digo que porque todo haya terminado, tu amargura tenga que esfumarse sin dejar rastros, porque eso no sería cierto.

Sí te pido que apeles a tu inteligencia. A la inteligencia que me enamoró, a la admiración que tiene que ver con la capacidad, y no con títulos o condecoraciones, que sin embargo, no me parecen desacertados.

Tienes el heroísmo, tienes los dones que traes desde la cuna, los talentos, y ya sería tiempo que permitieras que te los reconozcan y te los premien.

Una sociedad que pretende reconstruirse desde las ruinas, tiene la obligación de dar a sus artífices las medallas de honor que les corresponden, porque son símbolos, ejemplos, buenos referentes para que otros puedan encontrarse.

Tienes que familiarizarte con el concepto de "merecer".

Aunque tú no te lo creas, permite que otros vean lo que vales, y por favor, desiste de la idea de creer que todo el mundo es hipócrita.

No voy a negar que la hipocresía es un mal en aumento, pero si potencias esa mirada, las sombras de Cokeworth te perseguirán donde tus pasos te lleven, y esos despojos que quemaste, renacerán de sus cenizas, y te intoxicarán una y otra vez con el pasado.

Si algún día, tal vez para septiembre, regresas al castillo, en el modo que decidas, para reanudar tu cátedra, o para el puesto que el Ministerio considere que debas ocupar, adoraría leer tus letras ya libres de humo, y de fantasmas.

Ya ves que sigo insistiendo, que sigo intentando que la claridad de mis ojos, que es la metáfora más bella que me han dicho, porque sé que no te refieres al color, pueda ser como un espejo, una nueva manera de ver el presente, y algún rasgo del futuro.

Sé que exagero, que pido demasiado…

Tal vez si te pido más de lo que puedes y quieres, quizás consiga un esfuerzo extra de tu parte, y tu alma decrete un acuerdo de paz, de buena convivencia con este nuevo tiempo.

Espero muy confiada este septiembre, esta antesala del otoño mágico, como lo esperaba cuando me subía al tren que me llevaba al castillo.

Y para agregar una última nota de fantasía a estas líneas que aún me arrancan lágrimas…

Qué profundamente feliz me haría verte en la estación de Inverness, alejado de la neblina de Cokeworth, de los efectos de la hoguera de esa casa desmoralizante…

No te prives de hospedar sueños, aunque los veas lejanos, improbables, imposibles. Es preferible soñar, a beber el veneno de un mal, que si lo regresas, no terminará de extinguirse nunca.

¿No te das cuenta que si eres duro, yo percibo esa dureza, y me duele?

¿No te das cuenta que quiero tu bien, que quiero que brilles?

Me pregunto, mi amor de sombras, si algún día llegarás a comprender la verdadera dimensión del sentimiento que me inspiras…


	5. Tuyos son mis besos

_Hogwarts, septiembre 1, 1999._

Llego al largo camino de entrada, en la noche de estrellas titilantes.

Miro al suelo, tomando aire y, al levantar la vista…

Enclavado en el promontorio orgulloso se revelan las sólidas murallas del baluarte de roca, de matices rojo arenisca; en sus gruesos muros se dibujan los arcos agudos, los rojos tejados a dos aguas, la profusión de torres grises de pináculos azules, y la miríada de ventanas agudas, iluminadas como otras tantas estrellas… Hogwarts.

Un murmullo, cercano, pero tenue, indica que el festín de apertura de cursos, continúa.

Echo a andar, veloz. Siento que no peso. En el aire fresco vibra la emoción del castillo.

En los bordes del camino arden teas, e ingreso veloz al Atrio de Recepción, más cálido, entrecruzado de luces, donde suena el eco apagado de mis pasos. La enorme escalera móvil se eleva en el tubo de piedra atestado de cuadros, aunque está detenida. Debe seguir en reparación mágica y tengo ideas para que esto acabe de marchar como debe ser.

Giro a mi derecha. Por el alto portón de roble del gran recinto brota luz y el fuerte murmullo de conversaciones. Y algunos han decidido divertirse, pues una parejita de alumnos habla muy cerca uno del otro, pero me ve acercar y se separa, estupefacta. "Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw", espeto con tono oficioso, al pasar. Ella deja al novio y echa a correr por el pasillo, como si fuera a avisar a alguien.

Cruzo la ancha puerta y su resquicio de luz, deteniéndome en la entrada del Gran Salón. Su luz crea un día soberbio. Me invade el bullicio de las cuatro largas mesas atestadas de alumnos en túnica, en animada conversación bajo las candilejas. Los pendones grandes y multicolores de Hogwarts cuelgan de la bóveda de crucería.

En la mesa del fondo, los profesores me descubren, con estupefacción. Deteniéndose en lo que hacen, cada uno me observa con asombro incrédulo: Vector, Slughorn, Pomona con un vaso a mitad de camino a sus labios.

Un grito sofocado: Minerva se pone de pie, observándome, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

En las mesas, los primeros alumnos se dan cuenta de mi llegada y voltean hacia mí, boquiabiertos.

Echo a andar hacia los profesores, a paso rápido. Las dimensiones son muy diferentes, puedo mover más libremente los brazos y siento mi capa ondear conforme me acerco a la mesa. Se me forma un gesto de desdén en ojos y boca: escucho el estrépito del asombro contagiándose. El murmullo es una marea que interrumpe conversaciones o da la noticia de mi llegada en olas que se me adelantan en las mesas.

El silencio se extiende abruptamente por el Gran Salón, al punto que sólo se oyen mis pasos rápidos. Yendo por el centro de las mesas, los alumnos me siguen con la vista.

Señoras y señores, parece que no han podido deshacerse de mí.

Alumnos se ponen de pie, atónitos. Una fuente de frutas que va por el aire cae haciendo un desorden que se opaca por las palabras: "¡Snape… el profesor Snape...!"

Reconozco a muchos: Luna Lovegood se pone de pie y lanza un gritito. Longbottom se hace tan atrás que diría se irá de espaldas. Otros atónitos son Abbott, Wolpert, las chicas Patil, Chang, Parkinson. Vaya, después de todo pueden ser buenos estudiantes: han regresado para finalizar su ciclo escolar. Distingo a Potter y a Weasley. Podría volver a dar clases y lograr que esos alcornoques aprendan algo. Granger. Mejor volveré en unos años.

Slytherin se pone de pie en bloque y lanza vítores por mi llegada. Los veteranos confirman a los novatos quién soy. Temo que mi intento de arribar discretamente avanzada la cena se ha ido al traste. Pero experimento satisfacción, sumergido en el ambiente del Gran Salón: las bandoleras ondean sobre mi cabeza, las luces brillan fastuosas. La vidriera esplende dejando pasar la luz de una noche tranquila… Este es el Hogwarts que tú y yo conocimos, Asteria, amor mío, el Hogwarts sagrado de tal pureza que raya en la inocencia, el Hogwarts de nuestros sueños más límpidos que fue roca en las tinieblas y que hoy brilla en faro de conjuros. Intacto. El pasado ha sido reemplazado por un aire ligero, orgulloso, digno.

Minerva se descubre la boca y sonriendo, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas extiende a mí los brazos y corre por detrás de las sillas, de donde los profesores se ponen en pie, sin saber qué hacer, pero alegres y conmovidos. Sprout llora y abraza a Slughorn. La circunspecta Vector se pasa un pañuelo por debajo del ojo y Sybilla aplaude, ríe y salta como una niña. Están enterados de la verdad. Y me doy cuenta que eso les basta para olvidar las confusiones, las dudas, y también lo perjuicios que hayan recibido de mí. Yo podría encontrar razones, pero por vez primera, por estar en Hogwarts, no logro ser desconfiado. Es como si no tuviera tiempo para eso. Se impone en mi ánimo un mundo: ellos pensaban en mí cuando yo creía que me olvidaban y les da gusto verme. Dan un salto que para mí habría sido inconcebible. Y lo logran por algo que existía. Me doy cuenta que en mi vida como profesor, pese a las tinieblas, esos magos y brujas me han amado.

También veo que pese a mis reproches personales -que no se hayan organizado mejor en mi contra, que no tomaran mayores medidas de protección en mayo pasado, que en mi concepto fueran blandos muchas veces, poco aguerridos para mis parámetros-, todos ellos poseen un significado profundo. Tanto, como para haber hecho todo también para preservar sus sonrisas, aunque ninguna fuera para mí.

¡Oh, Asteria, cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí! ¡Cómo quisiera que vivieras a mi lado esta noche del Hogwarts triunfante, donde los oponentes de ayer en el colegio hoy pueden reencontrarse con nuevos ojos! ¡El Hogwarts que has amado, por fin, libre! ¡Por fin él, de nuevo! ¡El Hogwarts que ha enseñado a todos que atravesando las horas de pesar y duda han existido perlas de luz en la oscuridad!

¡Hogwarts! ¡Luces de las que yo no me di cuenta o no quise creer en ellas, por temor a ser herido de nuevo, a las que no quise ver, que soslayé por temer que se apagaran! ¡La luz por la que tantos dieron sus sueños para salvarla, aun sabiendo que no despertarían en ella!

Subo al estrado. Minerva me detiene junto a ella en el centro y dice al alumnado, que se pone de pie: "Es un maravilloso obsequio contar en esta noche de apertura de cursos, con nuestro profesor Snape. No es la bienvenida que él merece, pero no gusta de ostentación. Sin embargo, es uno de los grandes artífices de nuestra victoria y qué mejor reconocimiento, que el de sus alumnos y colegas de Hogwarts."

Alza la varita y dice con voz fuerte: "¡Lumos Máxima para el profesor Severus Snape!"

Las luces se apagan y en el silencio, alumnos y profesores alzan sus varitas.

El Gran Salón se llena de astros en las manos de esos chicos y profesores valientes como nadie. En el silencio escucho el ondear de las banderolas del colegio.

El mar de luces alzadas al cielo, dedicadas a mí… Las observo seriamente. Lumos Máxima para mí, el extraño, el incomprensible, el tenebroso.

Es Miss Lovegood quien inicia el himno del colegio. Los demás la siguen. Alzo mi varita y le enciendo, para incluir a los que cantan y a los ausentes, en el tributo. El canto convierte al Gran Salón, en un santuario de belleza y conjuros luminosos. Estamos juntos de nuevo.

Al finalizar, se apagan las varitas y Minerva me pide unas palabras. Pienso un segundo y digo a la concurrencia: "Hogwarts… me decía una persona amada para mí, resistió a las tinieblas y hoy es el baluarte orgulloso del triunfo de la verdad. Comparto esas palabras como mensaje de las generaciones que no están presentes esta noche de apertura de cursos. También en memoria de los caídos. Ellos están con nosotros, pues hemos vencido entre todos, aunque haya sido necesario que en muchas ocasiones nos viéramos obligados a actuar como oponentes. Hogwarts es lo suficientemente grande para entenderlo y en la nueva mañana, verse entre sí con confianza."

Estalla un aplauso y vivas. Las luces encienden y la actitud de Minerva me sorprende. Me toma por las manos y susurra: "Severus… yo… he querido hablar contigo, pero no he sabido como reaccionarías, quería hablar contigo de cómo no te entendí, no fue justo, quiero disc…" La interrumpo: "Minerva, yo nada tengo en contra tuya… Un absurdo orgullo que he abandonado. Entendiste lo que se debía entender y actuaste como debías."

Feliz, se limpia las lágrimas y añade: "Siéntate, tu ocuparás el lugar del centro." Creo que le he adjudicado motivos que ella no tenía. La detengo de nuevo: "Minerva… no quiero ser director. Ese es tu lugar en Hogwarts. Lo mereces y es lo que Albus hubiese deseado."

"¿Entonces?", pregunta extrañada.

"Si me lo permites, me gustaría volver a dar clases", solicito. Ella se enjuga las lágrimas. "Severus, lo que desees… la cátedra de DCAO te espera". Niego con la cabeza. "Si me lo permites, me gustaría… volver a Pociones."

Ella asiente, pero nos interrumpen profesores y alumnos que se acercan a mí. Quieren tener el gesto inaudito de darme un abrazo. Pienso en ti. Me dices que mis durezas te duelen. No sólo no quiero contártelas. No deseo que ocurran, para hablarte con la verdad. Quiero ser merecedor de los sueños que puedes concebir para mí. O que puedes concebir para los dos.

Abrazos. Está bien. Puedo aceptarlo. Estoy listo para aceptarlo.

Al cabo de la efusividad de los profesores, el señor Weasley me abraza al mismo tiempo que Granger. Les paso los brazos por los hombros. Me dicen palabras entrecortadas y los tranquilizo.

Se me acerca Potter y es el abrazo de… el abrazo de un hijo... Y yo estrecho a Potter, estrecho a…. abrazo a Harry. Miss Granger y Weasley se abrazan a su vez, llorando a lágrima viva, como otros alumnos, que aplauden.

"Usted…", solloza Potter, ecuánime, "usted es el hombre más valiente que he conocido… Me alegra podérselo decir. Y si un día tengo un hijo, le daré… el nombre de usted, profesor Snape, yo no lo entendí por mucho tiempo, y le debo todo, yo… ¡No sé por dónde empezar…!"

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo veo a la cara. Algo en él me recuerda a mí, a su edad. "Usted no tenía elección, señor Potter", afirmo. "Usted se vio en el centro de un juego que no pidió, del cual desconocía las normas. No puede reprocharse nada."

"¿Por qué preguntó por mí a la profesora McGonagall es noche?"

"Quise contarle lo que me reveló Dumbledore. Como lo peor se avecinaba y todo era confuso, sentí que también debía defenderlo de Albus y dar a usted una oportunidad al revelarle la verdad. Fue de última hora y ya no tuve tiempo. Sé que no fue como lo pensé."

Susurré: "dígame, ¿quién de ustedes me salvó?"

"La espada se apareció a Ron, Hermione tuvo la idea de usarla y yo di el tajo a Nagini."

"Bien, señor Potter", asentí, "ustedes tres me colocaron en el predicamento más irónico que pude imaginar. Pero se los agradezco, por mil razones. Y usted no me debe nada. Yo lo salvé y usted me salvó. Es un acuerdo perfecto."

Asintió y antes de irse, volteó y me dijo: "¿Le parece que tengo los ojos de mi madre?"

James no me agradará nunca, ni seré mañana un hombre que regale rosas, pero esto no se trata de mí, sino del chico: "Por completo, el color y la expresión. Y es el vivo retrato de su padre. No lo juzgue duramente. No debería usted sentir vacíos. Uno no está completo si no resuelve el pasado."

Me falta un tema, voy a la Biblioteca.

Nadie a esa hora. La noche que vea a alguien aquí en días de festejo me preguntaré si por error salí a un colegio y no al centro vacacional donde suelo dar clase.

Vuelvo como a una cita. Todo recto, giro a la izquierda, anaqueles del centro.

Llego al escritorio que ocupabas la noche que nos conocimos.

Está la silla que ocupabas. Coloco una al lado.

El aroma de los libros, ese perfume de letras y de sueños, de proyectos, impregna todo.

Enciendo una vela. Me siento, apoyo un codo en el descansabrazos y el mentón en mis dedos.

Se me entrecierran los ojos al pensar en ti, estremecido por recordarte… Asteria, amor mío, sueño mío, puedo sentirte como esas noches donde yo admiraba el mínimo brillo de té en tu labio inferior, preguntándome por el sabor de la infusión, en tus besos…

Recuerdo cuando abriste la puerta de tu habitación, que admiré por su elegante arreglo, pero experimenté la cercanía de tu bello cuerpo de mujer y mi cuerpo vibró llamado por la necesidad súbita de abrazarte, mientras tú piensas qué habría sucedido de haber volteado hacia mí, sabe que yo en tu puerta tenía deseos de inclinarme y besar tu cuello, tu piel magnífica, embriagarme con tu aroma de suave y natural perfume…

Yo no pensaba nada, no buscaba explicarme nada… No podía, no quería, era inútil, no se explicaba con palabras cómo había hablado con esa becaria dos veces, contigo, Asteria, porque a la siguiente noche volví con un pretexto y hablando de libros me sentí envuelto en tus sentimientos, en la dulzura de tu ser, envuelto en tu voz y en los ecos de tu suave reír.

El retrato tuyo que me diste en Inverness estaba en el cofre y lo llevo conmigo. Lo abro en la Biblioteca… Vuelvo a admirar tus facciones, tus ojos de caricia, tus labios, tu mirada que me mueve de pies a cabeza… Tu boca de fantasía, de la que me pregunté su sabor y la noche que me la obsequiaste trastornó mi vida y me dejó la Marca más hermosa que jamás pude tener, impresa en lo profundo de mi corazón. ¿Mi corazón? Desde que te conocí ya no es mío. Mi corazón es solamente tuyo.

Quiero recordarlo todo, ¿sabes? Deseo que nos digamos lo que no nos dijimos, terminar de romper lo que nos haya atado, rescatar nuestras vivencias y volver a decirnos lo que nos hemos amado.

Y cuando me escribas, por favor, envíame un beso.

Envíame un beso, que escape por tu ventana y llegue a mí… Besémonos como amantes que valsan en el viento… Como amantes con un solo corazón. Voltea a tu ventana hacia la noche gris perla de tu ciudad de ensueño y envíame un beso escapado de tus labios deliciosos, dame una palabra que se transforme en suave vendaval y en las alas de un beso. Deja que ese beso que guardas para mis ensueños donde reinas, vuele, y venga a mí… A mí, Asteria, a mí, que te amo tanto, que te adoro tanto que puedo volver a crear las estrellas, solamente para que brillen en tu cielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Inverness, septiembre 4, 1999_

Nocturno…

En esta ocasión, te presta el nombre una noche muy diferente.

Esta vez no es una noche oscura, sino soñada.

Por mucho tiempo ansié leerte de este modo. Sentirte de este modo.

Y si bien tu apertura espiritual es solo tuya, porque es tu triunfo, me reconforta saber que contribuí mínimamente, para que esa luz a la que hacía referencia en cartas anteriores, esa luz que siempre llevaste dentro, por fin pudiera manifestarse.

Eso que tanto te asombra, el reconocimiento de tus colegas, el hecho de que te hicieran merecedor de su cariño, es lo más natural del mundo.

Porque no se trata de rostros, sino de actitudes, de hechos concretos.

Tu rostro significó dureza y temor a lo largo de los años, pero tus hechos, tus pasos firmes, querido, trabajaban precisamente para este momento luminoso que hoy te bendice.

Es imposible no emocionarme con la descripción que realizas, y agradezco que sea detallada y minuciosa, como una fotografía mental del colegio renacido.

No estás cambiando, no temas respirar profundo y sacrificar los aires de tu personalidad. Te estás abriendo, que es un concepto más amplio. Estás abriendo tus puertas hacia ese confín que antes te era incomprensible, que es el de las emociones que surgen cuando el afecto se expresa, dándolo y recibiéndolo.

Esa magia no necesita de varitas, o de libros de hechizos avanzados. Apenas la voluntad de experimentarla, para comprobar en ese preciso instante como el entorno se modifica, y la plenitud se puede sentir en la piel.

Poco a poco te vas a ir acostumbrando a la tibieza y a los modos amables, aunque pasadas las ansias del primer día, llegue la calma, y los ánimos vuelvan a la normalidad.

La condición de héroe la vas a llevar siempre contigo, y precisamente como te agrada, de una manera sencilla y discreta.

Las palabras que ilustraron tus encuentros emotivos con tus compañeros de historia, y de vida, calaron muy hondo dentro de mí.

Me hace feliz que permitas abrazos que se adentran en el alma, que significan más…

Siempre significarás más, y siempre te estaré pidiendo más.

No por insistente, no con la actitud autoritaria de quien exige…

Nada de eso.

Siempre que te pedí claridad, lo hice sabiendo que podías darla.

Ya no tienes que fingir un rol de villano, ¿te das cuenta?

Con el correr de los nuevos tiempos, las rivalidades entre las casas pasarán a ser solo colores distintos.

Nuestra Sociedad Mágica golpeada por la guerra, debe fomentar el espíritu de hermandad, y sé que el colegio va a ser el medio perfecto para comenzar a vislumbrarlo.

Verás que te volverás menos intolerante, más flexible, y sin resignar la excelencia de tu cátedra, te va interesar más que los alumnos aprendan, en lugar de ostentar tu sabiduría.

Intuyo que vas a potenciar al máximo, al docente que siempre habitó en ti.

Ah…y claro que me hubiese gustado estar contigo…

Ponerme a llorar sin tener que contenerme, y que mi varita se uniera a las otras para honrarte…

Mis emociones me embargan cuando leo de tu pluma, la palabra biblioteca…

Nunca en la vida sentí a un lugar tan propio y tan mío.

Nunca puede llamar casa, con el mismo corazón, a los espacios donde habité.

Ese año de aromas, ese año de descubrirte en un entorno perfecto, no se ha vuelto a repetir.

No lo había tenido antes, no lo tuve después que nos despedimos, ni lo tengo ahora en este ámbito de tarjeta postal en el que sobrevivo a medio sentir, a pesar de la hermosura de sus cielos.

Mi vida no fue fácil.

Dime cuando es fácil para una bruja única hija de muggles, sin un hermano o hermana con quienes compartir, y con padres que nunca salen de su asombro.

Que se esfuerzan por comprender lo incomprensible y no lo logran, no porque no quieran, sino porque no pueden.

Te ven alejarte a medida que los años pasan, porque la magia se acentúa, y el entorno muggle va quedando atrás con una nostalgia que hasta llega a herir.

Siempre me costaron los vínculos, y tal vez por eso te sentí tan cercano.

A veces, tener una buena apariencia, un habla educada y fina por propia decisión, hace que se aproximen personas que se "hechizan" con lo que ven, pero que solo quieren la superficialidad de relaciones sin compromisos, con alguien que les gusta y que los hace sentir que eligieron correctamente.

Cuando veían que de mi lado había más, y más profundo, se iban sin siquiera conservar esa amistad que habían usado como pobre excusa para acercarse, y entonces me quedaba con las manos vacías.

La soledad, mi soledad, seguía cambiando de rostros, pero yo siempre la desenmascaraba.

Sabes cómo extrañé mi biblioteca cuando volvió Pince a ocupar su puesto…

Mi traslado a la biblioteca del Ministerio en Londres, me cambió las estructuras.

Suerte que continuábamos con nuestros códigos de amantes clandestinos, que hoy, lo sé, hicieron única a nuestra relación.

Nuestros encuentros furtivos, nuestros juegos ocultos, los lugares que atesoramos, esa otra Londres mística, que conoció nuestras fantasías más intensas…

Después llegaron las páginas sombrías, tus páginas sombrías, y el adiós más terrible que me dejó sin Hogwarts, pero también sin mi Londres oculta, mi placebo.

Tampoco pude quedarme en mi departamento frente a la preciosa ribera del Támesis.

Todo el entorno era tu vivo retrato, hasta que me llegó la salvación en una carta de la Biblioteca Mágica de Inverness, aceptando la solicitud de mis servicios, dada mi experiencia en Hogwarts, y sin pensar mucho, acepté. Fue una huida muy oportuna.

Inverness era la mitad. El término medio entre el recuerdo doloroso del paisaje donde estabas, y nuestro refugio anónimo de Londres.

Me fui familiarizando con esta geografía, y mi corazón halló un poco de paz.

Es muy complejo amar cuando se sigue amando, y no te voy a negar, que traté con todas mis fuerzas, de borrarte.

Y lo hice volviendo a mis orígenes.

Con el muggle más bueno que habría podido encontrar.

Maximillian, se llamaba, bueno…se llama.

Lo conocí en el centro de Inverness, en un negocio de artesanías de plata, que él mismo fabricaba.

Ni mago, ni poeta, ni oscuro, ni enigmático…

Tu contrapartida, tu opuesto. Un tipo cuya mayor inteligencia era el arte de sus manos, y su espíritu simple.

Estuvimos juntos bastante, yo como intuirás, jugando a ser una bibliotecaria muggle, por supuesto sin revelarle mi condición, y tan solo sometiéndome a su cariño, su alegría, y a una vida despojada de todo lo que me recordara mi identidad de bruja.

Un perfecto engaño.

Es imposible renunciar a la propia esencia, es como renunciar a la propia respiración.

El mismo día que Maximillian me pidió casamiento, ese mismo día supe que la herida no solo no había cerrado, sino que volvía a abrirse.

Si lo aceptaba, me veía obligada a revelarle la verdad, y entonces comprendí que no podía atarme a una mentira, cuando yo te seguía queriendo, porque ese pobre consuelo que pretendía ser una relación, no podía realizarse con un hombre que no podía siquiera compararse con la magia que habías dejado en mí.

Continuaba amándote en un contexto de guerra y de mortífagos, sí, sin esperanza, sí, con sensaciones de derrota, sí, pero con la fuerza del primer intercambio de miradas.

Oblivié a mi dulce compañero muggle, e hice extensivo el conjuro a todos aquellos otros que me habían conocido a través de él.

No habría soportado verlo sufrir por mi culpa, y conociéndolo, él no me habría rechazado.

A veces, suelo pasar por su negocio, solo para saber que se encuentra bien. Me quedo mirándolo por algunos minutos, pensando y agradeciendo en silencio, los buenos momentos que me brindó, cuando yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que sangrar por nuestro fin.

Bello Nocturno…esta es la pincelada breve de mi vida, en esta calma engañosa del paraíso del norte.

Una vida que no tenía emociones evidentes, hasta que llegó tu primer pergamino, y empecé de nuevo a sentirte, a hospedarte en esos sitios que creía olvidados.

Y contigo regresaron los poemas del arcón, mi necesidad de cuidarte, aún desde esta distancia que parece acortarse cada vez que intercambiamos palabras.

Sé que nos faltaron muchas cosas por decirnos, y entiendo lo que me pides, porque las palabras llaman a los recuerdos, y si son recuerdos de amor, tal vez ellos logren que nuestro pasado de desencuentros se sane…

Me fascina saber que esa vez, frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, sentiste lo mismo, y que me hubieras besado tal y como yo pensé…

Porque amores como el nuestro, son como estados del alma.

No piden permiso, no saben ni les interesa si se puede o no, o si en el medio hay una batalla cruel…

Son instancias de magia independientes del contexto real. Se presentan, se imponen, tienen una contundencia que a veces asusta, pero valen porque son únicos, y tan poderosos, que solo obedecen al destino.

Adoraría que me hablaras de besos, de abrazos, y sí, sí amor de uno y mil tiempos, de una y mil épocas… te voy a mandar los míos, para que esta noche te alcancen, y te recuerden como fue la primera vez que te dejé probar mi boca.

Y sabes…

Volvieron mis letras, letras nuevas…

Eso es lo que tu amor hermoso, puede lograr.

 _Besos_

 _Dos puertas entreabiertas en los labios_

 _de una cercanía peligrosa._

 _Presión que hace estallar_

 _el concierto de sabores_

 _que se funden en las bocas,_

 _que ya no tendrán sed._

 _Un beso, muchos besos,_

 _tantos besos…_

 _Como ese final de obra_

 _que añoró el espectador._

 _Hogwarts es tan nuestra…_

 _Sigue siendo tan nuestra_

 _en esta intensa herejía_

 _poética y teatral._

 _Amado mío,_

 _precioso mío…_

 _Quiero que tu mano_

 _declare a mi cuello su rehén._

 _No me permitas pensar,_

 _no me concedas ni un respiro._

 _Ni un solo atisbo de razón._

 _A veces es tirano y cruel el pensamiento_

 _que pretende cercenar las alas de la magia._

 _Continúa dejando fluir en mí,_

 _ríos de almíbar,_

 _de menta, de deseo,_

 _de nostalgia contenida;_

 _tanto tiempo…_

 _En nuestras mentes, esta noche…_

 _que dialoguen las lenguas_

 _secretas de los besos._

Esta Hechicera declara que sus besos…

te pertenecen.


End file.
